


Colors Part 4

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Colors Part 4

“Let’s try this again,” Cassie said holding up her slender hand above me, “how many fingers?”

“Four,” I said then closed my eyes. If she wanted to, Cassie could’ve interrogated me in that room. “Could you turn off the lights?” I asked meekly.

“How about I dim them?” She responded, and comforting darkness descended on me. I wanted to sleep. After seeing Maxwell in my dream, I figured it was the only way to see him again, so I turned over ready to dream.

“Can I stay with him?” A familiar voice asked, and the realization struck me. That was no dream. Maxwell was with me. Right then and there. It must have been quite a sight to see me stumble out of bed and try to get my bearings. My face felt hot as Maxwell laughed at me.

“I’m sorry, Maurice,” Maxwell said covering his still giggling mouth, “that was just really cute.”

“Oh, well… I… uh… thanks?” After all these years, that was the first thing I said to the man I love. Suffice to say that things could’ve gone smoother. But I didn’t know how to act. As soon as I returned to Cordonia, I’d been struck by panic. After all, it was possible that he moved on and was with another man. As long as I avoided him, I’d never know, and I could cling to my hope. Stupid as it sounds now, that seemed logical to me at the time.

“So, is he good to go, Cassie?” I found myself once again struck by his charm. Even the simplest of sentences sounded like a sonnet coming from his beautiful lips. How I longed to kiss them again. I was dying to see his already perfect smile grow wider.

“He should be fine,” Cassie replied, “and as for you, Maurice. Take it easy for a few days. Don’t overwork yourself. Drink plenty of water. And here’s my number. I looked up your address, and your home is near Drake and me. Give me a call anytime.”

“Thank you,” I said with what I imagine was a puzzled look. How did such a sweet young woman get seduced by the likes of Drake Walker? She didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she smiled warmly at me and sent me off.

It was fortunate that I left the hospital in a wheelchair as I was still light-headed. An ocean of emotions engulfed me at that moment. Even the way Maxwell’s breath felt on the back of my neck was different. I was petrified. If only I’d had more time. But then again, when was the right time? I’d been avoiding him since my return, and there was honestly no reason I would’ve summoned the courage to face him on my own.

The ride back was dreadful. Roads, cars, everything seemed to blur as I fumbled trying to find something to say. It’s incredible how time apart can make you feel awkward around someone you once knew very well. But I’ll tell you one great thing about my darling Maxwell; he makes everything better. Case in point, here I am, making small talk about the weather and what Liam’s been up to (as if I never watched the news.) Yet, that brilliant smile of his never wanned. He seemed to hang on my every word like I was making some important, dramatic speech.

When he pulled up to my apartment, I had to stop him. Even though every fiber in my being told me to let him inside so we could finally do everything we’ve ever wanted to each other, I knew that wasn’t the right thing to do.

“Maxwell,” I started with my mouth tasting of ash and my face pale, “we need to talk about what we’ve done in our time apart.”

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at me, then smiled. “Oh you mean like you going to college and me saving house Beaumont from ruin?”

I shook my head. “I mean the relationships we’ve had.”

“Definitely. Wait’ll you meet Hana and Riley. They’re my new besties,” he glowed talking about the friends he’d made and the pit of my stomach sunk ever deeper.

“Maxwell,” I said taking him by the shoulders, “I’m talking about the men we’ve been with. I just want to be open and honest with you before resuming anything.”

“What men?” Maxwell asked.

My eyes stung with salt. “Please don’t make me say it, Maxwell.”

“But I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His lip trembled as he spoke. “Even when you were gone, I always knew you’d come back. I stayed optimistic through the years and waiting for you.”

Now the tears streamed down my face. “I can’t say the same. I… I… there have been other men, Maxwell. Several of them. I never thought I would come back.”

After a heartbreaking moment of tears, Maxwell went to his car and drove off. I felt it was the last time I would ever see him again.

***

My portrait studio was the only place I ever felt anything at that point. But even then my work suffered. Everything came out drab, colorless. The vibrant tones in my previous paintings had given way to lifeless, loveless globs of grey. Then a voice startled me from my state of self-pity.

“Good morning. Sorry, it took me so long to pick up the portrait.”

Rinda Parks. I’d know that voice anywhere. The same with her warm smile and golden curls. I’ll admit, it lifted my spirits to see a friend.

“Not at all,” I said with an attempted smile, “I’ll go grab it for you.”

Luckily, I’d finished the commission before seeing Maxwell. I would hate to have Bastien’s birthday ruined with one of the monstrosities I’d produced recently. The Five Kingdoms era of Cordonia always fascinated me, so any chance to paint essential figures of that time was as much a gift to me as it was to the intended recipient. I looked upon my painting of Bastien’s ancestor, Raydan Lykel, with pride.

image  
“Very handsome,” Rinda chimed in. And she was right. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not one to boast usually, but there was something special about this painting. Maybe because it was the last one I’d done before seeing Maxwell. It was rewarding to see her happy with it, but her smile faded as she looked at me.

“Maurice, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I said, unable to meet her eyes, “I’m fine.”

“You know, I consider it a point of professional pride that I can tell when someone is feeling down. I get kids who try to hide it every year. There have been cases of abuse at home, bullying at school, any number of issues and after a while, they realize that they don’t need to be alone in their pain. It always feels better to share, so let it out.”

She pulled me into a hug, and I just cried. I don’t know how long it was, but afterward, she kept her smile and patted me on the back.

“I’m sorry, Rinda. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t be sorry, Maurice. But I will say that I think you do know.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in and told her everything. It eased my pain, but I still felt sorrow over losing Maxwell.

“Did you truly lose him?” She asked, “I know his feelings are hurt, but that might be something you can talk over.”

I shook my head. “How do you talk over what I did?”

“You’d be surprised,” Rinda said and took my hand over to the corner to sit. “Bastien isn’t the first man I’ve loved. Before him, I had a husband, and no matter what I still have regrets over things I should’ve said to my precious Jameson. I can’t say for sure how Maxwell will react, but I promise you that you don’t want to find yourself one day wondering what might’ve been. Go to him. Tell him how you feel. Either way, I promise you’ll be glad you did. 

***

Rinda was kind enough to invite me to Bastien’s birthday party. To be honest, it was the last thing I wanted to do, but I couldn’t deny the wisdom of her words. So I promised myself that I would go for it and actually talk to Maxwell. Of course, that’s something easier said than done.

The reality was that I spent much of the evening with Rinda and Bastien. One thing I always liked about him was his stoic nature. I could tell he was as uncomfortable about this as I was. Ever since I knew him, he was always one to avoid being the center of attention.  
I was pleased with his reaction to the painting, but there was only so much for us to talk about before Rinda addressed the elephant in the room.

"What are you waiting for?” She asked pointing out to an usually sullen Maxwell.

“Now?” I asked, noting that he was with Drake. The only thing worse than the possibility of being rejected by my love would be having it happen in front of my childhood bully.

Rinda rolled her eyes. “Look, Cassie is with them too. If need be, she’ll protect you from the big, bad Drake Walker.”

Hearing it said out loud made me realize how ridiculous I was being, so I downed my drink and walked over. One way or another, I had to make my move. But before I could speak, Drake placed his large hand on me.

“You might want to keep walking, buddy.”

I aggressively pulled his hand off. “Let’s get something straight, Walker. I’m not your buddy, and if you don’t get out of my way, I swear I’m gonna knock your teeth in.”

His face flushed red. “I’d like to see you try,” he said with his fist clenched.

“Drake! Be nice.” It was Cassie looking lovely as ever. The thought of such a wonderful woman with Drake made me shake my head. “And you,” she said sticking her finger in my chest, “you’re still suffering from exhaustion. No need to be picking fights. Nurses orders.”

I shuffled my feet and looked to the ground. Cassie certainly put me in my place, so I offered my hand to Drake, and we made our peace. At least for the moment. I still don’t like him, but I felt terrible for making Cassie uncomfortable. Besides, he wasn’t the one that was on my mind. Letting out a deep breath I approached him.

“Hi, Maxwell.”

“Oh, hi, Maurice.” His eyes were red had bags underneath. I would’ve guessed that he’d been as sleepless as me, which killed me to think about. How could I do this to such a sweet man? But that also made me want to treat him right and make up for everything.

“Maxwell, I just…” Why was it so hard to express myself? I fumbled like an idiot until I finally remember that I love him more than anything or anyone in the world. I stood up straight and looked him right in the eye. “Maxwell, I love you. I know that I’ve been stupid, and I should’ve waited. I should’ve had faith that we would be reunited. But you should know that I want to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I may not deserve you yet but… ”

He pulled in, overwhelming me in his kiss, the previously bland ballroom now accentuated with the most beautiful shades of blue and gold. Cordonia’s colors had never been so dazzling as they had at that moment. The taste of Maxwell’s lips was even better than I remembered, and I was desperate for more. I turned around to see Rinda and Cassie giving me a thumbs up, and Drake rolling his eyes and looked back to Maxwell. It was time to leave this party and start one of our own.

***

Looking back, I remember only flashes of the drive to my apartment. Later, I discovered the mess we made to the bedroom. We were lost in each other kisses, I had no idea at the time that we knocked over a lamp, some books, and other items now scattered on the floor.

With bated breath, I took off his baby blue suit, his adorable squid bowtie and giggled at his hippopotamus tattoo. Of course, he had that. It was so quintessentially Maxwell. I ran my hands down his abs and yanked at his pants. And just before I freed his length from his boxers, he stopped me.

“I don’t know, Maurice. I mean, I don’t know what I’m doing. How can you possibly enjoy it with me?”

I held his shoulders and kissed him deeply. Nothing needs to be said. He knew with the way I touched him, and I wanted him and him alone. I’d never been this excited to be naked with another man. And I worried that I might come undone to soon. As he stroked me, I started to think of Drake, but I soon realized that wouldn’t work. I may despise him, and he may reek of whiskey, but damn it, he’s incredibly handsome. So I thought of my bleak office back in Boston. I missed the city, but not that workspace. It was enough to help me last longer. I finished in a blaze of glory. Coming had never been this sweet before. Only Maxwell could make me feel this way, and I felt so alive taking him in my mouth. With my lips wrapped around his erection, I’m happy to say I gave the man I love the night of his life. After he finished, we laid down on my bed and held each other until we fell asleep.

It took a long time, but fate finally brought us back together, and ever since then, I’ve been in awe at all the brilliant colors this world has to offer.


End file.
